The present invention relates to improvements in gas cooker tops.
Current cookers, known as glass-ceramic gas cooker tops, use by way of a means or element of control, electronic systems dependent on electric power. This means that two energy sources, gas and electricity are necessary for the apparatus to function.
In this invention, the cooker top uses only gas as an energy source.
Known cookers are not equipped with a tap or thermostatic valve which controls each burner and allows the rapid on/off opening and closing of the gas flow at the same time as limiting the maximum temperature which the glass-ceramic plate being used is capable of reaching.